


Радуга

by crazybat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybat/pseuds/crazybat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди не видят его, но это не мешает им ненавидеть все, над чем он работает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Радуга

Та работа, что он выполнял, всегда приносила ему удовольствие, и совершенно без разницы – было это нечто глобальное, или лишь какая-то мелочь. Может, кто-то считал по-другому, но к чему обращать на них внимание?  
Конечно, с ним пытались бороться. От него избавлялись, но он возвращался.  
Просто не обращать внимания.  
Законы. Запреты. Против него и того, что он делает.  
Не думать об этом.  
Про него говорят в новостях. Люди возмущены.  
Не думать…  
Его ненавидят! С ним борются! Еще бы, глобальная проблема человечества.  
Нет-нет, не обращать внимания…  
Бесполезно.  
Люди его ненавидят. Все, что он делает, для них отвратительно.  
\---  
Когда-то здесь был пляж. Потом правительство решило, что им не хватает проезжей части и вдоль реки протянулась дорога, а пляж перенесли в другое место. Ну а люди… по старой памяти некоторые приходили сюда – кто-то случайно, кто-то просто прогуляться до знакомого места.  
Вот и сейчас, около реки, в месте, где земля плавно переходила в песок, сидел молодой человек. Его, похоже, не смущало, что недавно прошел дождь, земля мокрая и липнет ко всему, а он сидит, небрежно вытянув ноги, весь в белом. Если уж честно – ему здесь нечего делать, он пришел просто потому, что не знал, куда еще идти. И не хотел. Он так привык считать свою работу чем-то вроде искусства, что, когда оглянулся на человечество, был ошеломлен таким отношением. И теперь чужое раздражение, и отвращение разъедали его разум, словно кислота.  
Нет, он понимал, что таких как он в любом случае не будут любить, но все-таки его задело.  
Он все еще любил свою работу, хоть и понимал, что кроме него самого никто не оценит.  
Молодой человек откинулся на спину и вздохнул. Слушать шум автомобилей можно было бесконечно. Он улыбнулся, но улыбка тут же сошла на нет, стоило ему услышать человеческие голоса.  
\- Нет, Джим, в речку ты не полезешь. И ты, Пол, тоже.  
\- Но мам!  
Парень поморщился. Этого еще не хватало. Дети замечали его гораздо чаще, чем взрослые. Так и есть – на него сверху смотрели две лохматые головы.  
\- Дядя, вы живой? – улыбнулся один из мальчиков.  
\- Дети, отойдите от него, - запоздало крикнула женщина. - Не обращайте внимания, мистер…  
\- Уайт, - выдохнул молодой человек.  
\- Ну надо же, - удивилась женщина, - какое совпадение. У меня есть друг – тоже Уайт. Но вам эта фамилия подходит больше!  
«Ну еще бы», подумал Уайт, а в ответ только усмехнулся.  
\- Вам не нужна помощь?  
\- Нет, я в порядке, - заверил женщину молодой человек и, заметив в глазах женщины сомнение, добавил, - я часто так делаю.  
Она не успела ответить, её уже тянули за руки дети, что-то восторженно крича.  
\- Посмотри, какая красота!  
-Где? Ох…  
\- Мам, а что это?  
Как же ему это все надоело…  
\- Бензин. И вода.  
Уайт даже привстал от удивления.  
\- Эй, мистер! – окликнул его один из мальчуганов. – А вам нравится?  
-Не приставай к человеку с глупыми вопросами!  
«Человеку?», усмехнулся парень.  
\- Ничего страшного, - он сел. – Да, нравится.  
\- Это так круто!  
\- Похоже на радугу!  
Уайт заворожено их слушал, не решаясь издать даже звука.  
\- Мальчики прекратите. Нам уже пора.  
\- Но ма-а-ам!  
-Без но! До свидания, мистер Уайт. Попрощайтесь, мальчики.  
Дети послушно что-то пробормотали, Уайт в ответ ошарашено кивнул.  
Им и правда это… понравилось?  
«Запомните свой восторг, - думал Уайт. – Расскажите другим. Пусть знают, как могут быть прекрасны всего лишь разводы бензина в воде».  
Им понравилось!  
Загрязнение рассмеялся. Если бы он был человеком, то сказал бы, что жизнь налаживается. Ну а так…  
Радуга бывает и на земле.


End file.
